Umbra
by BreakFree01
Summary: Sequel to Afterlight. The Cullens leave thinking they would be keeping Hermione safe, but a threat lies in the shadows, waiting for the time to strike. Making new friends and secrets coming to light wait for Hermione in Umbra.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is guys! Chapter one of the sequel! I will be straying a bit more from New Moon in this one but certain events will still happen! Please review and let me know what you think! Hopefully the story flows! Have an awesome day guys!**

Chapter One

Hermione sat up in her bed, looking out of her window as Teddy slept next to her. It was September 20, 1999 and the day before had been Hermione's twentieth birthday, Bella's birthday had passed quickly, with fake smiles and thanks for the birthday wishes and a small party at Charlie's house with all the Cullens and both Blacks, though Billy refused to speak to anyone besides Charlie, Jacob and occasionally Hermione. She sighed then looked at her clock and saw that she needed to get ready for school.

She quickly dressed and made sure her hair and scars, except for James' bite mark, were glamoured and then woke Teddy up to get him ready. As she was putting some shoes on him, Charlie walked in with a camera.

"What's that for Charlie?"

"Well, uh, it's for you. A late birthday present, I had meant to give it to you last night but we all fell asleep pretty quickly. I hope you like it."

Hermione picked up the camera from Charlie's hand and smiled at him, "Thank you so much Charlie, you didn't have to get me anything but I love it." She gave him a hug.

"Grandpa!" Teddy squealed and he ran to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey little buddy, how about I take you over to Harpers house today and your mom can go straight to school."

"You don't have to take him Charlie, I can do it."

"No, today I don't have to go to the station until a little later so I can take him when I need to leave. So go on and go to school. Go see your boyfriend; I'll take care of this little guy." Charlie said as he picked Teddy up.

Hermione smiled and then kissed Teddy on his forehead, "Thank you Charlie, I'll see you after school."

"Will any of the Cullens be coming over tonight?"

"I'm not sure; I know Alice has been begging me to come over to her house. She seems to love to dress people up."

Charlie chuckled, "Well, good luck with that then."

"You're not going to offer me any help Charlie?"

"No, I refuse to come between you and Alice. That is just asking for trouble."

Hermione laughed, "Scared to come between me and the pixie-pire?"

He nodded, "You're on your own kid."

Hermione gave one last kiss to Teddy before walking out the front door, laughing all the way to her truck.

Arriving at school, Hermione saw that Jasper, Edward and Alice were talking to Angela and Ben near Edwards Volvo. After parking, Hermione jumped out of her car and walked to Edward and her friends.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as slowly bounced over to Hermione.

"Good morning Alice," Hermione said with a smile. She frowned when she saw how dark her eyes were. "When was the last time you fed?" She whispered.

"We were going to go today after school, I haven't seen anything happen."

Hermione nodded but the frown was still etched onto her face, just because nothing had been seen does not mean something wouldn't happen.

The frown was wiped off of her face as Edward walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Good morning, Bella."

She smiled up at him, "Good morning Edward. How was your Sunday without me and Teddy?"

"Strange, we are all so used to you both being over at the house for a few hours. Why did Charlie want you and Teddy to stay at your house Sunday?"

"He just wanted to spend some time with us. He's had so much paperwork at the station so he wanted to spend some time with us. It was nice though, Teddy enjoyed spending the day with him."

"Well I'm glad you both had fun."

The bell ringing made Alice dance off while dragging Jasper along with her and Edward and Hermione walked to their shared English class.

They were going over Romeo and Juliet in class and Hermione was trying to pay attention to the teacher, but Edward kept rubbing her new scar.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly, lacing her fingers through his.

"I find myself envious that Romeo was so easily able to kill himself, to meet his love in the afterlife."

Hermione was horrified, "You're envious?"

He nodded, "It is not easy to die when you are a vampire and one would need to provoke the Volturi. The thought crossed my mind as we were running to the ballet studio. We all feared for a moment that we would be too late."

"You were thinking about having yourself killed? That's insane!" She knew that Aro, Marcus, and Caius wouldn't hesitate to dispose of a possible threat to their kind, and thinking of Edward burning in a pile in their castle made her skin crawl.

"I don't think that I could live in a world without you Bella."

"If I die, I would want you to carry on, not kill yourself."

He shook his head, "I don't think I could live on, you mean the world to me."

"What about the rest of your family? They would miss you if you got yourself killed, wouldn't you want to live for them?"

"Yeah, I guess so," But he didn't sound like he truly meant it.

"So tell me more about the Volturi, you mentioned them a moment ago." She was curious to hear about them from Edward's perspective.

"They are the self-appointed kings of our race. They make sure we follow the rules that have been set, mostly about exposure. Aro, Marcus and Caius, the nighttime patron of the arts, and they show no mercy. You do not irritate the Volturi unless you want to die."

"Well, you can just put the thought of having yourself killed out of your mind."

He just nodded and then looked back to the teacher.

Hermione sat forward and put her chin in her hands, she wouldn't ever let Edward do something like that. The bell ringing brought her back to the present and so she and Edward quietly walked to their next classes.

The rest of the morning passed slowly with Hermione's thoughts constantly straying to Edward's words. Lunch came and she, Angela and Ben sat at the table where Edward, Alice, and Jasper were already sitting.

Everything was going fine until Hermione heard Angela curse under her breath and all three vampires tensed up Jasper looked as if he was having trouble keeping himself in his seat, Alice and Edward's arms held one of his. Angela had cut herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter two guys! I'm sorry if its weird. Review and let me know what you think! BTW I'm not sure if there is a spell to hide one's smell but for the sake of the story there is a spell for that =) And there is a small note at the bottom!**

Chapter Two

Hermione looked over to see that Angela had put the finger into her own mouth, but it was too late. Jaspers eyes were pitch black and he was struggling with himself.

Hermione quickly stood, "Come on Angela, I have a band aid in my locker." She pulled Angela up and dragged her to the bathroom, "Go wash off your hand."

Hermione walked a bit down the hall and after making sure no one was around, quickly pulled her wand out and hid the smell of Angela's blood. Before putting her wand away Hermione quickly made a small incision on her hand and then ran down the hallway and then out the door.

She didn't know how hungry Jasper would be, but with his own hunger on top of Edwards and Alice's Hermione wasn't sure if he would try to attack.

Hermione ran as fast as she could and when she came upon the first layer of trees she stopped and looked back towards the school.

They were just blurs and they came to stand in front of her, Jasper crouched down and growled with Alice and Edward standing in front of Hermione.

"Jasper calm down!" Alice pleaded, and a moment later Jasper sprung.

Alice grabbed Hermione and pushed her out of the way, hitting her head against a tree, Edward took one pained look at Hermione and then tackled Jasper, they grabbed ahold of each other and rolled out of sight into the trees.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" Alice said as she quickly turned to her and held her nose. There was a small trail of blood running down the side of Hermione's face.

"I'm okay, where's Edward and Jasper?"

Alice back up a bit, "They are fighting," She paused for a moment, "Emmett, Rose and Esme are with them now."

"Go Alice, I'm fine, I'll walk back to the school. I'll tell them I tripped."

Alice stood still for a moment before she nodded and then she was gone.

Hermione shakily stood on her feet and walked as fast as she could to the nurse's office while keeping an eye out for the Cullens. None of them had showed by the time she made it to the office.

"Oh dear, what happened?" A very purple Mrs. Cope said as she came from around the counter.

"I was going to get a band aid for Angela from my locker; I tripped and hit my head against them instead."

"You need to be more careful! The nurse is away for lunch right now." Mrs. Cope said as she handed Hermione a wet wash cloth. "Would you like me to call Chief Swan?"

"No, I'll be okay." Hermione said as she stood up. The blood was all gone, there was just a small cut on her head and hand and she had a large headache.

"Here" Mrs. Cope said as she placed a large bandage on Hermione's forehead and a smaller one on her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." Hermione smiled as she stood up.

"Just take it easy," Mrs. Cope said as she walked back around to her desk.

Just as Hermione was walking out, Rosalie came up to her. "Are you okay? Alice said you went headfirst into a tree." Rosalie grimaced as she noticed her forehead.

"I'm okay, I promise."

"We will all feel so much better if you would come to the hospital and let Carlisle take a look at you."

Hermione sighed and walked back to the office, "Mrs. Cope, now that I think about it, I'm not feeling all that well now. Would it be okay if I left to go see Dr. Cullen?"

Mrs. Cope blushed, just thinking about the handsome doctor, "W-well I don't suppose it would be a bad thing if you wanted to go and get checked out. I'll call the Chief and let him know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." Hermione said with a smile. She walked back out to Rosalie and then they were on their way to the hospital.

"Are you alright? Honestly?" Rosalie asked, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"Yes, I am."

"What were you thinking?"

Hermione looked at Rosalie, "I knew that they had not eaten in a while, Alice told me just this morning. Angela cut herself at lunch and Jasper couldn't maintain control with his hunger along with Alice's and Edwards. I knew I needed to get her out of there. My next thought was to lead Jasper away, so I cut myself and took off towards the trees."

Rosalie sighed, "I don't know if that was either very brave or very stupid. Jasper could have caught you."

"I had faith in Alice and Edward that they wouldn't let him harm me, I just needed to get him away from the other students."

Rosalie shook her head as they pulled up in front of the hospital, "Thank you for making sure he got away from the other humans." She said quietly.

Hermione nodded and then sighed, it was time to see Carlisle and explain what happened, if he hadn't already been told.

 **Okay, I'm still hearing a few people that could be called in on later chapters. Harry and Ron will be staying in England helping Kingsley with finsing Bellatrix so I need ya'll no vote:**

 **George-**

 **Neville-**

 **Malfoy-**

 **And y'all can throw in a few name as well. The voting will go on until chapter six so just either put your vote in the review section or send me a PM thanks =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter.. I may post another one tonight or two tomorrow. My cousin is going through them for me and fixing any mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think. But be nice about it lol Another note at the bottom =)**

Chapter Three

Hermione sat in Carlisle's office with Rosalie beside her, waiting for him to finish up his last patient. An hour after they arrived, Carlisle finally walked in with a sullen Edward walking behind him.

"Bella, Edward explained what happened today at school. Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. How is Jasper?"

"He is physically fine; Alice and Emmett are out hunting with him right now."

"Edward?"

He looked up at Hermione, with pain in his eyes. He only nodded and then left the room.

"Please excuse Edward's behavior," Carlisle sighed as he cleaned the wound on her head. "He is very upset that you were hurt. He cares a lot about you, more than you realize I believe. I'm sure right now he is blaming himself for what happened. He believes they should have fed before going to school, been more prepared now that they sit closer to humans."

"He needs to stop doing that; he is not to blame for what happened. This was just an accident; at least no one from the school was hurt. Yes they should have fed before, but they couldn't have known that this would happen."

Carlisle raised an eye brow, "That's one way to look at it."

"But there's more to it, why does he put so much blame on himself?"

"He feels as if he may be corrupting you? I'm not sure if that is the right way to say it. Edward believes that we are all damned to an eternity in Hell once we die our final death. He cares so much for you, but he sometimes hates that you are so close to our family, and that someday something will happen to you and you may lose your soul."

"He believes that you have no souls?" Hermione was honestly shocked that Edward believed that. Of course they had souls!

"Yes, he does. He doesn't want you to have to make the decision between death and a soulless life."

"Carlisle I can promise you that you have souls. There is absolutely no way that you couldn't have them. You are all so kind and compassionate and you value human life. You work in a hospital to save people! Someone without a soul would not care; they would kill for the fun of it."

Carlisle frowned and looked into her eyes, "I know, but Edward has been refusing to believe me. Maybe one day he will realize that we have souls and he can fully accept himself."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her bandaged hand as Carlisle finished up cleaning her head up. "Thank you Carlisle."

He stood up and threw the bloody objects into the biohazard container he had behind his desk. "It's no problem, but maybe we should have Edward take you home so you can get some rest, it has been an eventful day."

Hermione nodded and went looking for Edward, but she didn't have to walk very far, he was standing by the bathroom doors looking towards the ground. He didn't speak to her as they walked out of the hospital and to his car.

The drive back to Charlie's house felt slightly awkward, but Hermione knew that Edward just needed some time to cool down; it had been a stressful few hours for everyone.

Arriving back at Charlie's house they both sat in the car for a moment before Hermione spoke, "Are you okay, Edward?" She asked quietly.

"You were hurt again," His voice sounded strangled.

"I've been hurt quite a bit in my life, and I'm sure meeting you hasn't changed that."

"You could have been seriously injured, or even died today."

And every day since she befriended Harry, Hermione thought. "But I didn't. It was an accident okay? They happen. I'm fine Edward, Carlisle fixed me up, there may be a small scar but highly doubtful and no one from the school got hurt." She already gotten quite a few scars, so what's one more?

Edward looked up at her, "That's the second time you have been in danger since you became involved with me and my family."

She sighed, "Edward just like with today, no one knew that James would be in that field and begin to hunt me, but now he is gone so you can't bring that up anymore. Today was an accident and you need to accept that. Now I am going to go inside and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow at school."

When she was finished speaking she got out of her truck and walked inside then silently jogged up to her room when she saw that all of the lights were off. Charlie must be at work and Teddy would be at Harpers house. After changing into some comfortable clothes Hermione decided to take a small nap until it was time to pick up Teddy. She laid down on her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

 **Okay guys three more chapters and the voting will be done. I know I should have mentioned this last chapter but more than likely whoever comes will be imprinted on by Leah, cause I kinda like her and want her to be happy =) and even though is there I don't know if he should be put in. Cause I believe that he and Fleur would now have their daughter Victoire. Don't forget to review =)**

 **George- 9**

 **Draco- 7**

 **Neville- 2**

 **Bill- 1**

 **Charlie- 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry that i didn't get to post at all yesterday! My cousin had a birthday so me and some of my others cousins went to spend the day with her and she lives a few hours away from my town. So i ddint get home till maybe midnight last night. I do hope you guys like this chapter... I tried to make it slightly different but I think i might have failed at the whole thing... Let me know, nicely please, what you think by reviewing for me =)**

Chapter Four

None of the Cullens showed up the rest of the week in school and none of them answered their phones when she called. Hermione was worried about them; there had been rumors that some of the Cullens were seen leaving town.

Angela and Ben had been shooting looks at Hermione all day long at school. She was happy to go home at the end of the day.

Getting out of her truck, Hermione was shocked to see Edward standing by her door. She sighed and walked towards him.

"Edward, I've been worried about you." She tried to give him a hug but he backed up.

He said nothing as he stepped further away from her.

Hermione scowled and then walked to the front door and opened it. "Come in then."

Edward continued to remain silent as they both walked into the house. He followed her to the kitchen where he sighed. "We need to talk."

Hermione swallowed hard and looked at him, "What about?"

"Monday had put things in perspective for us all. My family and I are leaving. The others had already left, I stayed behind to say goodbye to you."

"Nothing serious happened on Monday, Edward. You all made a mistake by not feeding before school. No one could have known that Angela would cut herself at lunch."

"A cut that could have led to a massacre at school, and then you went and drew a hungry vampire towards you. I always knew that we were dangerous for you, but I wouldn't let myself see reason. Now I have, we are leaving and we will probably never see each other again." He had a grimace on his face for a moment before he cleared it into an emotionless mask.

"You cannot just pull your family away from their lives here."

"We all spoke about it Monday evening and we decided that we just cannot stay here any longer."

"They decided or you did?"

Edward sighed, "We all decided that this would be best, it is too dangerous to be so close to a human such as you, you have been hurt to many times because of us."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut; she decided she was going to tell him her secret. "Edward, I-"

She watched him tilt his head to the side and grimace again, "I have to go."

"No! You will take a moment to listen to me!"

"Goodbye Bella." Then he was gone.

Hermione growled as she heard the front door open. "Stupid vampire!"

"Bella? Is something wrong?" Hermione turned to see Charlie holding Teddy in the doorway.

"They left Charlie, they all left."

He sat Teddy down on the floor and walked towards her, "What do you mean?"

"After the incident on Monday, apparently they all sat down and discussed it. They decided that they needed to leave. Edward decided that I have been hurt one too many times. So they are gone."

He pulled her into a hug, "Are you okay?"

"I was going to tell him, but he cut me off before I could. I guess he heard you coming."

"That doesn't answer my question Hermione."

She pulled away from him and discreetly wiped her eyes, "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Hermione, you cared for that boy."

"Of course I cared for him Charlie, but if he truly cared for me he wouldn't have left like that."

"You know why he left; he thinks he is protecting you."

"I don't need protecting!" Hermione sat on a chair and put her face in her hands. Teddy crawled over to her and then climbed into her lap.

"Hermione," Charlie started while sitting in the chair next to her.

"I know Charlie, I know. He left because he doesn't want me to be hurt. I understand why he did what he did; Harry tried the same thing numerous times."

"You won't hold it against them then?"

"No, I'm sure we will all see each other again. And when we do I will be lighting some clothes on fire."

Charlie chuckled and patted her shoulder, "If you ever need to talk, let me know. Should we contact Kingsley and tell him that the Cullens have left?"

She shook her head, "I'm sure he will be aware of it soon, thank you though Charlie. I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a little bit."

"I'll keep Teddy down here with me if you would like."

"No, I would like to lay with him."

Hermione took Teddy upstairs and laid them both on her bed, "It's just you, me, and Charlie now Teddy. The Cullens have left. But I'm positive we will see them again. And when we do they will be getting a piece of my mind."

She kissed his head and slowly they both fell asleep cuddled next to each other.

 **Okay don't forget to let me know which character you guys would like in the story, it will be a very small part in this book, but there will be more in the next one. And the person will more than likely be imprinting with Leah =)**

 **George- 19**

 **Draco- 16**

 **Neville- 8**

 **Bill- 2**

 **Charlie- 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is chapter five. All of the chapters I have typed so far aren't as good as I hoped they would be, but honestly New Moon is seriously my least favorite out of all four book. So the faster I finish it the faster I can start the next book. So review and let me know what you all think, just let me know nicely =-) I really do hope you all like it though... Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

The months passed in a blur to Hermione, she spent most of her time at school, with Teddy and Charlie, or hanging out with Angela and Ben. Jessica and Lauren had been pretty much ignoring her since the beginning of the year and so Mike and Tyler were pulled along with them.

Hermione didn't mind though. Every now and again she would go to La Push and hang out with Jacob. Now that the Cullens were gone Billy had no problem with Hermione being around.

At first, Hermione had a hard time really dealing with the fact that the Cullens were gone. She truly loved them as if they were a second family to her. And Edward was Edward; she cared for him more than she would admit.

Teddy had once again pulled her out of the small depression she had found herself in once she realized that the Cullens were truly gone.

She found herself watching Jacob more as the months passed when she was able to see him. He was growing, and not growing normally. It was too fast for someone of his age. She believed that he may have the wolf gene and it would be activated sometime in the next year.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up from the homework that she was supposed to be doing. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night, Teddy was asleep in his small bed and Charlie had just gotten home.

She jumped up from her chair and walked downstairs. "Hey Charlie, how was work?"

"It was good, is Teddy asleep?"

She nodded and sat down on the couch as Charlie sat in his favorite chair. "He fell asleep about an hour ago. I was just finishing up my homework."

"I'm sorry to pull you away from it, I just wanted to check and see how you were doing."

She smiled, "I'm okay. I still miss them, but that's natural. Angela and I actually planned on going out for a girls night tomorrow night. Harper had already agreed to watch Teddy for me."

"Nonsense! Billy, Harry and I just planned on going fishing. We could take the little guy with us."

Hermione laughed, "He's not even two years old yet."

"The younger they start the better! And he is the best behaved one year old I have ever seen anyways. Pretty much follows everything you say and can almost speak in sentences."

"Well both of his parents where very smart."

"He also has you."

Hermione blushed, "He is everything he is because of who his parents where. But thank you Charlie. If you want then yes, Teddy can go with you tomorrow if you can watch over him."

"Of course I can! So tomorrow morning I'll call Harper and let her know."

0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe you wanted to practically buy out the bookstore!"

Hermione laughed as she and Angela walked down the road in Port Angeles. "They had some very good books there; it is only natural that I wanted to buy them."

Angela giggled, "It was different than going clothing shopping but this has been fun."

"Hitting every bookstore in town was a lot of fun."

They had tried to go clothes shopping but, Hermione didn't get into it very much, so they decided to look in the bookstores in town. Once they started they had just kept going. They had to make a few pit stops back to Angela's car to put the books they had already bought down, but they had a lot of fun.

"Thanks for coming out with me Angela."

"It's no problem, we should do this again. Ben is a lot of fun to be around but I can only hang out with him so much. I need girls' time every now and again."

Hermione smiled, "We definitely do. I've been spending so much time with Charlie and Teddy; I think that eventually I'll start sprouting off random facts about fishing or baseball."

The drive back to Forks was filled with laughter and talking about anything and everything. Hermione hadn't realized how much she had missed this.

Arriving back at Charlie's house they had to bit their hands to stifle their laughter and not wake the neighbors.

"Thank you so much for tonight Angela. I'll see you at school Monday. And we need to set up a day to do this again!"

Angela was driving away as Hermione noticed something in the lining of the trees. She pulled her wand out and slowly walked towards the movement.

"Who's there?" She yelled out.

There was no response.

"Lumos," She whispered after she looked around to make sure no one was watching her.

Stepping into the tree line she froze at what she saw, "Oh Merlin." She whispered. "What in the world."

The black skeletal body stood out against the green of the trees. Its reptilian face was pointing at her and its eyes seemed to be sizing her up, daring her to make the wrong move. One of its bat-like wings was bent at an odd angle.

"Oh you poor thing," Hermione whispered as she slowly walked towards the thestral. "What are you doing out here?" She had never heard of thestrals being in America, let alone the town she was living in.

"I want to help you," She said to it.

She stepped closer to the thestral and slowly lifted her wand. She did a quick diagnostic spell on his wing and saw that it was only a small break. "Episkey," she jumped as the thestral reared up and winged. "It's okay, it's okay." She kept repeating to him as he began to calm down. "I have to wrap it up. It was only a small break but it needs to be held still, Ferula."

Bandages spun around the wing and wound tightly into a splint. "That should help you take care a bit of the pain." She walked closer to it and ran her hand down its reptilian face. "I haven't seen a thestral in Forks in the year I have been here. You must have been flying when you injured your wing. You must stay on the land for a while so your wing can heal fully." She yawned, "You may stay in the land around the house if you would like. Charlie and Teddy won't be able to see you. Goodnight."

She walked into the house and quickly got ready for bed. Hermione would check on the thestral tomorrow and make sure that he would be okay. That was the last thought she had before she fell asleep.

 **Okay, this is your final chance to vote, the final vote will be posted in the next chapter =)**

 **George- 23**

 **Draco- 22**

 **Neville- 9**

 **Bill- 4**

 **Charlie- 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it, I may or may not update again tonight I'm not sure yet. My cousin is supposed to be coming over so maybe =) Please review and let me know what y'all think!**

Chapter Six

Before Hermione went to school the next morning and after she had dropped Teddy off to Harper, she stepped into the trees.

"Are you there?" She said as she looked for the thestral she had helped last night. There was no sound for a few moments, but when she turned to leave a twig snapped behind her. She turned to see the thestral only a few feet away from her, studying her.

"I hope your wing is feeling better today, I just wanted to check on you before I went to school. If you will be staying in town, please stick to the trees. I don't know if any of the muggles would be able to see you, but we better not risk it."

She slowly stepped forward and placed her hand on his reptilian face, "I take it that you letting me this close means that you don't hate me. You are a very smart creature and I hope you know that I mean you no harm." She pulled out her wand did a quick check on his wing. "It's healed, but like I said, I would rather not risk it and take the bandaging off. I have to go now, please be careful."

Hermione left with the eyes of the thestral following after her.

0o0o0o0o0

"So have you heard?"

Hermione looked up from her lunch to see Angela and Ben staring at her. "Heard about what?"

"There have been sightings of large animals and with all the missing campers; they think that they are causing it."

Hermione sat forward, "Large animals? Like what kind?"

Angela shrugged, "Not sure, some people have been saying bears. But I'm not sure, how they describe them doesn't sound like bears."

Hermione hid her frown, if the wolves were coming close to being fully seen then there must reason that they are coming so close to people.

"What do you think it is Bella?"

"I'm not sure, but don't you think that if it were bears or something that there would be bodies?"

Angela shrugged, "My father saw something when he was hunting last weekend, he saw something large and black running around. He left immediately, but now he is sure that there are large black bears roaming around killing campers."

"They will find something out soon I'm sure. Charlie has been going crazy trying to find some clues about the campers." And he had, they were thinking vampire activity, because the wolves wouldn't attack people camping.

The bell ringing ended their conversation, but Hermione continued to think about it as they day passed. Arriving back at Charlie's after school, she almost wished he were home so that they could speak about it. Of course the Cullens had to leave when there may be a vampire killing humans in Forks.

Hermione shook her head and walked to Harpers house. After knocking on the door it was opened by a smiling Harper.

"Good afternoon Bella! Come on in." Harpers silver-streaked hair was in a low bun on the back of her head and there were little wisps of hair sticking out of it. Her green eyes, normally bright, were a little dimmed and her skin seemed to be paler than normal.

"Are you okay Harper?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harper coughed, "I'm just not as young as I used to be, he is a bit more rambunctious now-a-days."

Hermione walked to the front room to see a smiling Teddy running towards her. "Mummy!"

"Hello Teddy! Mummy missed you!" She pulled away from Teddy and looked back to Harper, "If you want to take a break then I could look around for a new sitter for a while.

Harper shook her head, "Nonsense! I'm fine for now. But for the moment I have a question for you."

Hermione stilled while grabbing Teddy's bag, "Yes?"

"You spoke of that boy in La Push who likes to fix up cars."

"Jacob and yes he loves to fix up cars."

"Well I have been going through some thing and my late husband's motorcycles are in the garage, would you like to give them to your mechanic friend?"

"Are you sure, Harper? I mean, I know that Jacob would love to have something new to fix up."

Harper smiled, "I have no use for two motorcycles, but that young boy could do something with them."

Hermione smiled back to her, "I guess I can take them to him, only if you're sure."

After a bit more convincing, Hermione loaded the two bikes onto the back of her truck and then she and Teddy were on their way to La Push.

"Jacob!" Hermione yelled as she got Teddy out of the car.

"Bella! And Teddy! To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Jacob said as he pulled Hermione and Teddy into a friendly hug.

Jacob had grown a lot since she had first met him, he now stood at around six foot five and it looked as if his muscles had muscles. "Well apparently Harper had been going through some of her husband's old things and there were two old motorcycles in the garage. She said I should give them to you."

A smile broke out across his face, "No way."

Hermione pulled the tarp back and showed him the two rusty bikes underneath, "She wanted to get rid of them."

Hermione watched as Jacob effortlessly pulled the two motorcycles out of the truck. She raised an eyebrow which Jacob caught.

"You've been working out Jacob? It takes some serious muscle to lift those out of there."

He shrugged, "Growth spurt I guess, but come on into the garage we can check out what needs to be done with the bikes." He paused, "That's if you would like to stay and help."

Hermione smiled, "Of course Jacob, let's go."

 **Well we have a problem my friends =) I may have to go another chapter or two on the voting... We have a tie so far. So review or PM me and let me know which character you all would like to see in the story. They wont be in this one very much but I plan on having them more involved, hopefully, in the next one! And the character will be imprinted on by Leah =)**

 **George- 24**

 **Draco- 24**

 **Neville- 10**

 **Bill- 5**

 **Charlie- 1**

 **So it is between George and Draco now, so let me know which between the two you all would like to see!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I decided to go ahead and post this one. I hope you guys like this one. Like I said a few chapters ago, New Moon is my least favorite book so I am definitely trying to get through this story. I'm looking forward to writing the end of this one so Hermione can let the Cullens have a piece of her mind =) So please review and, nicely, let me know what y'all think. I hope you guys enjoy this! and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for me! it means a lot to me to get those emails saying someone else has reviewed. You guys are just all so amazing!**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new friend Lyanah =) She's absolutely amazing and she was my 100th review for this story =)**

Chapter Seven

Days passed and if Hermione wasn't at home or studying with Angela and Ben, she and Teddy were with Jacob in his garage, or she would sit in the tree lining for a few hours talking to the thestral that had come to stay in the back yard of Charlie's home, Teddy would join her most days but since he couldn't see the thestral he just played in the yard while Hermione sat and talked with him. Hermione had bought a few parts that Jacob couldn't afford and when he asked how she had so much money she just brushed it off and said she had been saving for a long time.

Billy loved having Teddy in the house with him sometimes so the 'kids' could have their fun. Billy was truly a softy, once you get passed the vampire-hating exterior.

"So, have you heard about the bear sightings in the woods?" Hermione asked one rainy day in February.

"Yeah, I hear my dad whispering something about the sightings on the phone at night. I think he's talking to Harry. But once my dad sees me he hangs up."

"Huh, well I don't think it's a bear that's doing it."

Jacob looked confused for a moment, "Then what do you think is doing it?"

She shrugged, "It just doesn't make since, and if it was a bear don't you think that there would be bodies?"

"I don't know, but I trust that they will find what's doing this and take care of it."

Hermione continued to look at him as he went back to the bikes, "You're right, it will be taken care of."

They went silent; the only sound was the clinking of metal until there was a pounding on the door. Hermione jumped up, reaching for her wand, but froze when Jacob started laughing.

"Not funny guys," He yelled out.

Two boys, around Jacobs' age, walked into the garage with large smiles on their faces. One was tall and skinny, with his chin length black hair parted down the middle and pushed behind his ears. The other was shorter and burly compared to the first. His top strained against his chest and he kept smirking at Hermione.

"Bella, this is Embry," He pointed to the tall one. "And Quil," He then pointed to the other boy. "Guys, this is my friend Bella."

Embry smirked, "Just a friend, Jakey?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, just a friend, Jacob is like a brother to me."

Hermione didn't notice the slight grimace from Jacob, but Quil and Embry did and they began to laugh.

"So what are you working on?" Quil asked as he and Embry plopped down on a tattered couch.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Bella's neighbor gave me two bikes that we are fixing up."

"Mummy!"

Quil and Embry looked around and Hermione got up and walked towards the house, the rain was now only a slight drizzle.

She smiled at Billy, "He didn't want to play with you anymore?"

Billy chuckled and shook his head, "No, I think he saw Quil and Embry run into the garage from the window. He wants to make some new friends."

Hermione giggled and walked back to the garage, after a small thank you to Billy, with Teddy on her back.

"Jacob we have a visitor," she called out as she walked through the doors.

"Teddy!" Jacob smiled as he wiped his hands off and grabbed Teddy from Hermione.

"Who is this?" Quil asked.

"This is Teddy, Bella's adopted son." Jacob said offhandedly as he tossed Teddy into the air, eliciting giggles from the toddler.

"He's a cutie!" Embry exclaimed with a smile.

"He is definitely going to be a heart breaker when he is older." Quil said.

Hermione scowled, "He will not be a heart breaker he will be a gentleman."

The boys looked at each other and smiled, mothers always wanted to think the best of their children. But Teddy would have the girls lined up around the block wanting a date when he gets older.

They all hung out for a few more hours and Hermione found that Teddy had two more people wrapped around his tiny little finger. By the time they got home that night Teddy was exhausted by all the fun he had today with Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

Even though Hermione constantly found herself wishing the Cullens were still there, she hoped that everything would turn out alright in the end. But she and Teddy were content right now. They had both made two new friends today, even though Hermione knew that things would get rough again soon, they were happy right now. They both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces.

 **So now, my friends, it is just between two people... The final decision will be posted in the next chapter. So you can put your decision in the review box or PM me and let me know. I honestly don't care if you vote more than once lol I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter though! Have an awesome day guys!**

 **George-39**

 **Draco- 35**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay my friends, I am so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! So I will be posting two today! I really hope you guys like the story and this chapter! Leave me a review and let me know what you guys think! And the results from the voting is at the bottom. Enjoy guys!**

 **Oh, and about the comment made on Hermione's PTSD, I hate to say this but i honestly did just kind of forget about that. I hope y'all don't hate me for it. Let's just say for now that being with the Edward and spending a lot of time away from England and her being relaxed for awhile had made it not as bad. The blood didn't get to her. I'll try to go back eventually and maybe touch up the last three chapters of Afterlight to include something of the PTSD. Thank you for pointing that out =)**

Chapter Eight

Lauren, Tyler, Jessica and Mike had joined Ben, Angela and Hermione for lunch and all Lauren and Jessica were talking about is why the Cullens left. They had kept trying to pull Hermione into the conversation, but she either gave one word answers or didn't answer them at all.

Finally Lauren had gotten the hint and changed the subject to the animal sightings in the woods. "Apparently there is more than one." Hermione heard her say.

"More than one?" Hermione asked, facing Lauren.

Lauren smirked and nodded, "Yeah, apparently there have been about four seen now. My dad is thinking about putting a small hunting party together with the Chief's okay. My father said some of the townspeople are getting worried that the bears will come into town."

"They want to put a hunting party together? But they don't even have proof that the animals are behind the missing campers."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, people are worried and my father wants to act."

Hermione took in a deep breath and Angela quickly changed the subject. While everyone else was talking, Mike scooted closer to Hermione and smiled at her. "Hey, would you like to go to the bowling alley sometime?"

Hermione had to force herself not to scowl at him, "Mike, I only like you as a friend."

"Then as a friend go to the bowling alley with me. We can get a group together if that would make you more comfortable."

Hermione thought about it then turned to face the rest of the group, "Would you guys like to go bowling or something this weekend? Mike invited all of us to go."

Jessica was the first to jump at the chance, apparently she and Mike were taking a break, 0and it was quickly followed by a yes from everyone else at the table.

After school Angela followed Hermione to Charlie's house so they could do their homework together. After picking Teddy up from Harpers, they were all three in the front room, Teddy playing with his toys and Angela and Hermione doing their work when Angela spoke.

"So do you not feel comfortable going on a date?"

"Hermione looked up from her work, "I just don't want to."

"Of course you don't want to; you're still in love with Edward."

Hermione sputtered, "I am not in love with Edward I just liked him. Just because he meant more to me in a romantic way than any other man had before does not mean I am in love with him."

Angela raised an eyebrow, "It's written all over your face, but I'll stop talking about it. I know that I'm in love with Ben and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him. But I can understand why you refuse to accept it, he and his family left and you're hurt. It's only natural."

Angela didn't bring it up again the rest of the night, and when she left after Charlie got home, Hermione was still thinking about it.

"What's floating around in your mind?" Charlie asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Something Angela said earlier, she said I was in love with Edward. I know I cared about him a lot but I don't know if I can say that I was in love with him. For a while I thought I was in love with Ron, but I realized that even though I loved him I wasn't in love with him."

"If Edward hadn't of left, could you picture yourself with him?"

"Of course I could, even the fact that he is a vampire doesn't bother me. He is an amazing person, his whole family is."

"Do you think you could live without him?"

"Of course I can Charlie, I'm living right now."

He chuckled, "That's not what I meant. If you had to choose between being with Edward and never seeing him again, which would you choose?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I would want to be with him." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Think about that for a while, how you would picture your life if the Cullens were still here."

"I know the answer; I would want them in my life."

"But what about Edward specifically?" Charlie asked while taking a sip of his beer. "Just think about it for a while, you're a witch so I'm sure you will eventually see them again. If he confessed that he loved you what would you say back?"

Charlie stood up and walked to the front room, taking Teddy with him, leaving Hermione to think.

She knew the answer, even though she denied it constantly. If she admitted it out loud then it would hurt more because he did leave. Hermione quickly cleaned up the kitchen and then joined Charlie and Teddy in the front room.

Charlie looked at Hermione, nodded and then looked back to the T.V. he knew that now she wouldn't deny what she was feeling. She would truly start healing.

 **So the votes were really close for awhile but the winner is:**

 **George-71**

 **Draco-55**

 **That's not saying that out favorite Malfoy won't be in one of the stories. I may throw him in there later in the next one. Let me know what y'all think about that.**

 **And One last thing, I still want Hermione going off the cliff I just don't know what could be the reason just yet for that. So if you guys want to throw some ideas at me I'll welcome it. The thestral will be staying, probably got attached to Hermione ;) So just PM me or leave a note in the reviews if you know something that could fit. Dementors, Hermione and George deuling, The thestral feels that Victoria is nearby and pulls Hermione and George onto him and Hermione ends up falling? Anything at all =)**

 **Thank you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapters like I said =) I do hope you all like it and thank you Lyanah for reminding me to post this before you fell asleep XD . I threw in them riding the bikes just because. Let me know what y'all think and when you would like the next chapter up! Enjoy =)**

Chapter Nine

"They're done?" Hermione smiled at she looked at a beaming Jacob standing in front of two finished motorcycles.

"Yeah, now we get to test drive them!"

"We?" Hermione asked.

His smile seemed to grow, "Well yeah, I noticed that you liked red and gold so I painted one for you. The black one is mine."

Hermione looked at the bikes and smiled, he did paint on red and gold for her. "I've never ridden one before. My friend's late god-father had talked about his motorcycle sometimes, but I never got the courage to actually try and ride it."

"You'll do fine, you go grab Teddy from my dad and I'll load them in your truck."

She nodded and slowly walked to the house, "Billy?"

"In the front room Bella," Billy answered back.

Hermione followed his voice and smiled as she saw Teddy asleep in his lap. "He seems to have fallen asleep fast."

"Well, he keeps running back and forth between wanting to play in the garage with you kids, to hanging out with this old man."

Hermione laughed, "You're not old. Jacob and I were actually going to head out for a little bit. Would you like us to take Teddy?"

Billy shook his head, "The little guy is sleeping so he can stay here with me, and I've got nowhere to go."

"Only if you're sure," Hermione said slowly.

Billy chucked, "Yes, now go before my son comes in here looking for you."

Hermione waved and then ran to her car. "No Teddy?" Jacob asked as she got into the cab.

She shook her head, "He passed out on your dads lap so Billy said we could let him sleep."

They were driving when they came upon a cliff and men were jumping from it, Hermione looked to Jacob to see him rolling his eyes.

"They're fine," he said, knowing what she wanted to ask. "They're cliff diving, showing off if you ask me. That's the highest point you can jump from, no one else really jumps from that high, except for them. Not only do they jump higher than the rest of us, but it's pretty cool outside so the water has to be freezing."

"Who are they?" Hermione asked as they drove past them, they might be the shape shifters.

"Sam Uley is the leader of their gang; his followers are Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, and Embry."

"Embry?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he got really sick for a while and when he got better he ditched me and Quil and now spends all his free time with Sam and his gang. But every now and again I'll see Sam staring at me, I think he's hoping I'll join. There's no way I'll join him."

Hermione remained silent as Jacob talked, she couldn't really say 'Hey, they are just a bunch of shape shifters that protect the town from vampires, and soon you'll probably be joining them.' She knew that he would cart her off to a hospital faster than you could say goblins.

Arriving at the stretch of road they would be using, Jacob took the time to explain the breaks and everything to Hermione. As she got onto the bike, she could feel adrenaline running through her veins and without a second thought; she pressed the gas and slowly started down the road. Once she reached the other end, she braked and turned off the bike, got off of it and turned around, smiling at Jacob.

"I did it!" She yelled to him.

Jacob smiled back and sped down the road towards her on his own bike. "You did really good, do you want to try and go faster?"

Hermione couldn't help but nod excitedly and got back on the bike for another go. They road for hours and Hermione felt as if she was getting a lot better at it.

They were riding down the road next to each other when Hermione saw a flash of red, panicking, she lost control of the bike falling headfirst into one of the surrounding boulders. She breathed in hard as blood ran down her face and she peered around, looking for the red that had stood out only a moment ago, but there was nothing there.

As Jacob fussed over her she tried to control her breathing, either Victoria was here, or she was beginning to hallucinate.

 **Okay, like I said last chapter I am still looking for a reason for Hermione to take a tumble off of the Cliff. You guys are throwing some great ideas at me. Oh, and remember that Alice can't see the wolves or anything around them in her visions. So if Hermione is around the wolves when she falls off the cliff then Alice probably won't see her. But you are all giving me some great ideas =) Thank you! PM me or leave a comment in the review section if you still want to throw some ideas out there. You guys are awesome, thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am for not being able to update! It has been a crazy week. My brother was in a mountain bike wreck in a different state and then my baby sister staked her foot so my mind had been on that. and then my computer stopped working, it wouldn't let me get into Microsoft Word or even to the FF site. Also doesn't help that i have been sick since last week. Woot. So I terribly sorry that this has taken so long and that its not a great chapter anyways! Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think! I think we're almost up to 200 reviews so lets see if we can get there! I'm going to push my luck and try to work on the next few chapters tonight. So if we're lucky i can post another one tomorrow! Have a great night guys!**

Chapter Ten

Jacob wouldn't calm down until Hermione agreed to go to the walk-in clinic in La Push to get her head checked out. She told him that head wounds bleed more than normal wounds but he wasn't listening to her. He had practically thrown both motorcycles, and her, into the truck and sped to the clinic.

Once there, as they waited, Jacob wouldn't sit down. He kept pacing and mumbling under his breath, his hands shaking.

"Jacob calm down, I promise I'm fine."

"What about Charlie? He's going to freak out."

Hermione shrugged, "I talked to him about the bikes once I took them to you. While he does not like bikes and we had a long conversation about how dangerous they are, he lets me make my own choices and accepts them."

Jacob sat down and put his face in his hands. Hermione put the hand that wasn't holding a wet cloth to her head on his shoulder. "Just calm down, I promise everything will be okay. Just breathe."

"What happened out there? You were doing fine and then you just lost control."

She froze, "I'm not sure. I thought that I saw something when I looked towards the trees."

"What did you think you saw?"

Thankfully she didn't have to answer because Sue Clearwater called her back. Hermione left Jacob in the waiting room and they walked back into a small room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked kindly.

"I fell and my head decided it would like to become friends with a boulder; Jacob is freaking out more than I am."

She laughed and pulled the cloth away to begin cleaning the cut. It reminded her of the incident at school with the Cullens. Hermione sighed and sat still as Sue began working on her head.

Apparently the cut was a little worse than Hermione had thought. She ended up getting ten stitches and told that she shouldn't be making any more friends with boulders any time soon.

Coming out of the patient's room, you could hear Jacob's sigh of relief and when he saw the bandage on her head he stood up. "Is it okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Mrs. Clearwater said that it's okay. I needed some stitches but they will be coming out in a few weeks. I'll more than likely have a scar on my forehead though."

They left the clinic and went back to the Blacks residence where Charlie and Billy were watching Teddy run around in the front yard. When they saw the bandage the questions began but Hermione told them she had tripped and fell when she had hit her head. Billy had believed her but she knew with just a look that Charlie didn't believe her.

After a talk with him later that night, she told him what actually happened he had her promise not to ride the bike until her head was all healed up. She agreed because she knew he was just worried about her.

When she got into bed that night she knew she needed to plan something if Victoria was actually back in Forks. They next couple of weeks were sure to be interesting, she thought.

0o0o0o0o0

Mike, Jacob, Hermione, Angela and Ben all sat in the bowling alley. They had been there for about an hour. Jessica, Tyler and Lauren couldn't come because they had all gotten sick and as Hermione looked at Mike, she knew that maybe he should have stayed home as well.

Every now and again Jacob and Mike would almost butt heads but they calmed down soon after, but otherwise they were all having fun. The men from a few lanes over kept staring at Angela and Hermione but both girls were ignoring their leering. The boys on the other hand wanted to give the men a few words, but were asked not to by the girls.

There were a lot of laughs as the night passed and when it was time to go home Mike, Jacob and Hermione said their goodbyes to Angela and Ben. They were parked in different areas. As they were saying goodbye to Mike, two drunken men came stumbling towards them.

"It's one of the pretty ladies from the alley." One slurred out. They had tried to grab her but Jacob jumped in front of them and pushed one away as Mike leaned around his car and threw up.

"Why don't you just go on home," Jacob said, trying to calm himself down.

They men seemed to hesitate as they looked at looked Jacob up and down and then they turned around and stumbled away. Jacob turned angrily to Mike, "What was that?"

Mike turned his pale face to look at Jacob, "What do you mean man?"

"Those men could have hurt Bella if they had gotten past us and you get sick?"

"Look man, I haven't been feeling well all day. I didn't mean anything by it." Mike replied angrily.

Hermione jumped in the middle of them before they could start throwing punches. "Mike has looked sick all day today and three of our friends have the stomach flu, just calm down Jacob." She placed a hand on Jacobs shoulder and noticed how warm he was. She looked into his eyes, "You seem to be getting a fever as well. Mike, I suggest you go home and get some rest, I have to take Jacob home."

Without a word, Jacob jumped into Hermione's truck. He didn't speak to her the entire drive to his house. He sat quietly, his hands and shoulders shaking. When they arrived at his house, he jumped out and shut the door without a goodbye and Hermione grimaced. She knew what was happening and she only hoped that he would take it well once the transformation happened.

Arriving home, Teddy and Charlie were already asleep so she changed and climbed into bed, feeling slightly nauseous herself, but she found herself happy that now Billy wouldn't have to hide anything from Jacob.

 **And I'm still taking some ideas for the cliff scene... I've heard some great ideas and I sort of have an idea on what I want to do.. Hopefully it'll come together soon. So if you just want to throw a detail out there I'm willing to take anything XD**

 **Thank you all for your patience =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I finished typing the rest of the chapters and I was lucky enough fro my computer to let me update again. I just need to edit them and so hopefully i will be able to start updating faster XD**

 **I want to attempt to distance my next story from the Eclipse but I am having trouble figuring out how. So don't hate me if I am unable to do to many things differently. I will be starting to type that one up once I'm done editing these. If you guys want to see something specific then let me know =)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this small update and please review and let me know what you all think.**

 **And a shout out to Gina for being my 200th reviewer! XD Woot Woot haha**

Chapter Eleven

The rest of the weekend Hermione was either in bed or leaning over the toilet. She was the next to be struck by the stomach flu and she had Charlie keep Teddy away from her so that he wouldn't get sick as well.

She had tried to call Jacob a few times, even though she knew what was going on, Jacob was still her friend and she was worried about him. But every time Billy came up with some excuse as to why he couldn't talk.

By Tuesday, Hermione was feeling a lot better, but Billy was still refusing to let Jacob talk. She kept telling herself that this is normal; Embry did the same thing when he shifted, but it still hurt that he wouldn't just confront her.

Angela was happy to see Hermione back in school, Angela and Ben had been some of the few that hadn't gotten sick when everyone else did. Throughout the rest of the week Angela came over to the house to do homework with Hermione and to play with Teddy.

"So how's Jacob?" She asked one day after they had finished their homework.

"I'm not sure; his dad won't let me talk to him. But I'm worried about him, he must be really sick."

Angela nodded and then tickled Teddy, "I'm sure he will get ahold of you when he is feeling better."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I just want to know he's okay."

They talked for a few hours about spring break, which was coming up, and graduation. Though Hermione will be graduating under Bella's name, she was still proud of herself.

When Angela had left and Charlie got home that night they sat in the front room talking about the wolves. "So, do you think he has shifted?" Charlie asked while taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I want to let him know that he can still be friends with me but I'm not sure how."

"You ever think about telling them about you? I mean they don't really know about anything else in the supernatural community besides vampires. Perhaps you can let them in on it; they don't have anyone they could tell."

"You're right I just need to do it the right way. Have you heard anything else about the sightings in the woods?"

Charlie sighed, "Yes, if I don't do something soon then they will go hunting on their own for whatever is taking the campers."

"I believe it is vampires, which would be why the wolves would be around the camp sites."

"Mummy!" Hermione picked Teddy up and kissed his nose. "Wolf!"

She smiled, "Yes there are wolves, but they aren't like your dad. We will be meeting them soon I'm sure." She turned to Charlie, "Was there any evidence at all in what was left in the camp sites?"

"No, nothing at all, whoever is doing it doesn't want to be found."

Hermione nodded, "There must be some clues as to who is taking the campers. Which vampire might be behind it. I think that I may go hiking a bit this weekend, see if I can spot anything."

"Are you going to take Teddy with you?"

She shook her head, "I don't think that it would be safe enough."

"You're right. Billy and I are going fishing again."

Hermione laughed, "Yes he can go with you, and he's going to love fishing when he gets older because of you."

Charlie chuckled, "Good, you can never go wrong with fishing."

The rest of the night Charlie, Hermione and Teddy spent time in the front room watching movies and just talking. It was times like this that Hermione wished that Bella could be here and spend some time with Charlie as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another one! I don't mind staying with cannon but a few people haven't like and my creative juices aren't working enough for me to figure out how to change it a lot haha. I may end up sticking mostly to cannon even though I'll try not to, just to let you all know. Now that I'm doing an outline for the last two stories I think the only one that will be further away from cannon than the rest will be the last one. Because in a way there will not be a big possible battle with the Volturi, there will only be Bellatrix. So don't hate me if it sticks to closely =)**

 **Please leave a review though and let me know what you all think! Just say so nicely haha. There is a total of twenty-one chapters in this story and then we'll be done with this one! So enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

After walking around for a few hours and not finding any prints around the previous camp sights, Hermione decided to go to the one place she had ignored so far. The meadow Edward had taken her and Teddy to. She closed her eyes and after a loud pop she was in the middle of a now dead meadow.

She wiped a hand down her face and looked around, what was once beautiful and luscious was now dead and barren. She sat down and put her face in her hands.

"You were such and idiot Edward, you left before I could tell you." She leaned back and was staring at the clouds when she heard a twig snap. She turned and looked to see the same thestral standing a few feet away, his wing finally healed.

"Hello, every time I see you I keep referring to you as him. I think I'll call you Cato, would you like to sit next to me Cato?" Cato held still for a moment before it walked to Hermione and lay down next to her. She rubbed the top of his head and sighed. "My ex-boyfriend brought me here; this was where we had our first kiss. It's strange to see the meadow brown and dead. I wish you could meet Teddy, but then again I'm glad that he cannot see you."

They sat for a while; the only noise was the wind rushing through the trees. "I think that I loved him Cato," Hermione finally whispered to the thestral beside her. "But he's gone now and I don't know if I will ever see him again. I wouldn't tell him I loved him until he found out about me though, it wouldn't be fair to him."

There was another silence until twigs began to snap behind them. Hermione jumped up and spun around then gulped. At the other end of the meadow stood Laurent, a red eyed Laurent. But he was not staring at Hermione; he was staring at the thestral that was now standing beside her.

"What strange beast is this?" He asked curiously.

"This is a thestral, his name is Cato." Hermione took a step closer to Cato and slowly pulled her wand from her sleeve.

"What a strange looking creature," He said softly, but his voice carried over to her.

"You are only able to see them if you have seen death." She said strongly.

Laurent tore his eyes from Cato and looked back to Hermione, "Seen death you say? Then whose death have you seen? James?"

She shook her head, "I didn't see James die, but I've seen others."

He looked around, "Where are the Cullens? I figured if you were here then one would be nearby."

"Sorry, they are not here at the moment. What do you need them for?"

His smile became predatory, "Well, Victoria came all the way to Alaska a few weeks ago to ask me a favor, a favor that I couldn't resist. She wanted me to come and check on you and the Cullens. Apparently she had some very interesting plans involving you."

"Plans?" Hermione asked while trying to control her breathing and Cato stepped closer to her.

Laurent nodded and in an instant he was in front of her. Cato reacted badly, rearing up and looked as if he was about to charge at Laurent, but at the last minute Cato shot into the sky, flying above them. Apparently thestrals don't take to well to human drinking vampires. "She wants revenge for what happened to James and it seems you are her target." He reached out ran a cold finger down her cheek, "Unfortunately, for you, I was not planning on running into you so soon. I believe that Victoria will not be able to go through with her plans."

Hermione gritted her teeth, "I am warning you to step back now."

He chuckled and stepped closer, "I don't think so."

Hermione raised her wand, "If you don't step back then I will be forced to hurt you." He just laughed and Hermione knew it was time to act. She apparated away from him and turned her wand on him. As he moved to leap she moved her wand. " _Diffindo_!" She yelled pointing her wand at his neck. Laurent froze, and then his head followed by his body fell to the ground. Hermione walked towards his motionless form and then pointed her wand at his body and then his head. " _Incendio_!" Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then stepped away as his body burned.

She dusted some dirt from her hair and sighed as Cato came to stand next to her. "Thank you for staying out of the way," she whispered to him and she placed her hand on his back.

His tensing body had her looking up to see five large wolves coming into the clearing. She sighed and stood up straighter. "Hello," she said calmly looking towards the large black wolf in front.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend Lyanah XD I am so proud of her for doing so well on her tests! She worked very hard on them =) I do hope you all like it though.. I think I'll be posting two more after this and don't hate me if they stink lol. Please review and, nicely, let me know what you think. Reading some of them just bring a smile to my face XD Enjoy guys!**

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione saw all the wolves bodies tense up and they all looked between her and Cato. She sighed and decided that now would be a good time to tell them who she was. "Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob it's very nice to be able to see your wolf forms. I have been very curious about them since before I moved to Forks. Standing beside me is Cato, he is a thestral and I am terribly sorry that you are able to see him now. How about I meet you all at the Black residence?" She turned to look at Cato, "Just follow the wolves."

Hermione focused and with a loud pop she was standing in front of a shocked Billy, Charlie and a napping Teddy. "Oh, good afternoon Billy, Charlie I was hoping that you two weren't in the back yard when I did that. May we go inside for this? Jacob and the others are on their way."

Billy could only nod as he stared wide eyed at Hermione as she smiled at Charlie and walked inside and sat down on the couch. No words were spoken; Billy just stared hard at Hermione, daring her to make a move as Charlie sat next to her with Teddy in his lap. He only moved when the front door banged open and five shirtless men came into the front room.

They all froze at the sight of Hermione, Charlie and Teddy sitting on the couch and Jacob was the first to say something. "Bella? What was that? Charlie? What you guy and Teddy doing here?"

Hermione stood and smiled at Sam, holding out her hand. "Hello Sam, I am so happy to be able to meet you. It was very brave of you to step up and help the others with their transformations."

Sam blinked and shook her hand as he looked in between Charlie and Hermione. Paul looked like he was about to explode so Hermione stepped back and smiled, "Unfortunately my story is a long one, but first things first. My name is not Isabella Swan, and you don't have to hide anything from Charlie. He has known since before Jacob was born."

No one said a word for a moment until Billy spoke slowly, "What do you mean you are not Bella? And how could you know anything Charlie?"

Hermione sighed and sat down, "Bella, her mother and step-father are currently in hiding so that Charlie could hide me here in Forks, like I said it is a very long story."

"What was that out there? Are you even human?" Embry asked curiously.

Hermione looked to Charlie, who nodded his head, she was free to explain everything and we would help answer questions later. "Cato is a thestral and you can only see them if you have seen death. And of course I'm human. One moment," Hermione pulled out her wand and watched the shifters freeze. She rolled her eyes and waved her wand to take down all of her glamours, and then she removed the ring on her hand. "That is so much better. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Dude, you're British!" Embry exclaimed, Charlie chuckled as Jacob was just staring at Hermione shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, thank you I was not aware that I am British. It is nice to hear the accent after wearing this ring for so long. And to answer your question, I am a witch. You might as well sit down."

All the boys crammed onto the sofa and chair as Billy looked Hermione up and down then to Charlie as she continued to stand. "I'm not bad," She started slowly. "But there are bad witches and wizards out there. In 1980 my best friend Harry was born…"

She spent the next few hours explaining everything that happened before Harry entered Hogwarts and then everything she became involved with afterwards, ending with Bellatrix killing her parents and her moving here. They mostly stayed quiet throughout the story, only a few questions here and there. And they had all looked like they had wanted to kill something as she glossed over the events of Malfoy Manor, but since she was wearing short sleeves the scar was obvious.

"Wow," Jacob said once Hermione finished. "So Teddy is part werewolf? And you're twenty?"

"Yes I am, and Teddy is also part metamorphmagus, he won't turn into a wolf on the full moon but he does get very active so he and I normally run around in the woods on the full moons. He also normally prefers blue hair."

Jacob jumped up, "You go into the woods at night?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then pulled out her wand, "I am not defenseless and I don't go out looking like this." One moment she was standing there and then a lioness was in her place. Billy and the wolves froze and just stared at Hermione as she transformed back.

Sam was the first to speak, "You're a shifter too?"

She shook her head, "No, that is what you would call an animagus. Not every witch or wizard can achieve it. I don't even think Ron or Harry have yet. I worked for a long time on it as we were on the run when Voldemort was still alive."

"So you're hiding from the Bellatrix, the same person who tortured you while your friends are searching for her?" Billy asked.

Hermione nodded, "There are still a few Death Eaters that haven't been captured yet and what better way to hurt Harry Potter than to attack his muggleborn friend. Bellatrix is thought to be rounding up any and all who want to help her. She already had one we know of for sure, his name is Fenrir Greyback. He survived the war and wasn't shy about his thoughts of me. They haven't been seen in America so far, Kingsley will let me know if she has been. But for now our focus needs to be on Victoria.

"Laurent was just sent to see if I would be alone, now that he won't report back to her, she will eventually come here on her own. I'm pretty sure I have already seen her once and that she is mostly behind the muggle killings going on."

"What does Victoria want with you?

So she launched into the story of everything that happened in the clearing and afterwards with the Cullens and what Laurent had said to her in the meadow.

"So she is after you?" Jared asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen her since the day Jacob and I were riding the motorcycles."

"Why don't you, Teddy, and Charlie come over to my place tomorrow afternoon for lunch? We can talk more, my fiancée Emily usually makes a lot." Sam said with a smile.

"I have to go into the station for a while but you won't really need me there." Charlie said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him, "Sure, Teddy and I be there." She looked at the clock on the wall, "We better get going, it's really late and Teddy will probably be waking up soon for dinner." She pulled her wand up put the glamours back up and slipped the ring back onto her finger.

"You go ahead to the house Hermione, I think I'll stay here for a while and talk to Billy about everything." Charlie said as he handed Teddy to her.

"Okay, I'll leave some dinner out for you." She waved bye to everyone but before she could leave Jacob grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you tell me B-Hermione?"

"Where you ever going to tell me about you being a shape shifter?" Jacob moved around uncomfortably and then shook his head. "I couldn't just come out and say it, especially when you thought all things supernatural were a myth."

"What about the Cullens? Did they know?"

She shook her head, "No, I was going to tell them but then they left. But I really do have to leave, I'll see you at Sam's tomorrow." She gave him a small smile and then she left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen woot woot! Lya, this is also for you XD i hope you all like it! Let me know what y'all think! One of our favorite red heads will be coming soon... Enjoy guys =)**

Chapter Fourteen

"Did you owl the letter to Kingsley?"

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at Charlie, "Yes, I let him know what happened in the clearing and that the shifters know about us. Kingsley will probably want to send someone here to help out. Your dinner is on the counter and Teddy has already fallen asleep."

"That's what Kingsley said when you were in the hospital last year. And sorry for needing to run to the station after I got done talking with Billy, the people are becoming antsier, they want to act." Charlie said as he sat down in his chair and began to eat his dinner.

"It's fine Charlie and I'm sure they as soon as Kingsley receives the owl he will be bringing someone here, though he did not say who it will be. And maybe you should go out there and have a fake hunt; Billy and the shifters know that you know what they are. You can hide the tracks the wolves have left and lead the hunters somewhere else. They wolves can stay away and keep any possible vampires that are running around, away from you."

"I'll call Billy and Harry tomorrow and run it by them, but you may be onto something."

"You're not mad that they found out like this are you?"

Charlie shook his head, "You needed to protect yourself, and you did the right thing."

Hermione nodded and went back to reading her book, glad that Charlie was on her side.

0o0o0o0o0

"Be-Hermione!" Jacob yelled as he ran out of Sam and Emily's house. Hermione had just gotten out of the car with a wide eyed Teddy.

He nodded as they walked into the house and she looked to the four other men who were stuffing their faces, but she had not been introduced to the woman who must be Emily. She was very beautiful, copper skin and long straight black hair. She stood wearing a large smile, but what drew Hermione's attention were the scars running down her face.

"You must be, uh, Hermione? I'm Emily," She said, her smile still present on her face.

Hermione smiled and held her hand out, "Yeah it's nice to meet you Emily. You may call me Bella if it gets confusing for you, it's not safe to be called Hermione in town, and this is Teddy." Hermione held out her wand and a moment later the glamours were gone along with her ring stuck into her pocket. Emily stared at the now honey colored hair and the scars that were visible and unable to be hidden without the glamours on her pale skin. Teddy took one look at his mother and decided that if her hair was going to be her normal color then so was his, and his now blue hair caused quite a few eyes to almost pop out of their heads.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione, and hello Teddy, what a strange hair color. I hope you don't mine but Sam filled me in on the basics last night."

She shook her head, "No, I understand that they wouldn't be able to hide anything from their imprints. And Teddy has always loved having blue hair, his mother favored pink. But you all have to swear not to tell a soul outside of your pack and the elders. I'm pretty well known in the wizarding way." Hermione ended with a grimace.

"We won't tell anyone Hermione," Sam said with a nod.

Hermione smiled and sat down in between Embry and Jacob, "You guys have no idea how great it is to hear my own name in a conversation. Of course Charlie will say it when no one is around but everyone else calls me Bella. It is nice to hear more than one person talk to me using my name. But in public you still have to call me Bella."

They all nodded and began eating again. Once they were all done and lounging around Hermione spoke to them about what she and Charlie had talked about last night, about the hunting party. And also told them that a witch or wizard would be staying with her for a while, at least until the Victoria issue was handled.

Most of the talk was serious, but every now and again Hermione would get to hear silly things the guys did as wolves or embarrassing stories from when they were younger.

Teddy got along famously with all of them and Hermione invited the boys to spend the full moon with them next month since it had already passed. They all agreed, they thought it would be safer for them to be in La Push territory with them since Victoria was around.

Hermione was happy that they were all getting along so well, now all she had to worry about for the time being was who Kingsley would be sending to Forks to stay with her. She hoped it was someone she could get along with, but with Kingsley choosing you never know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last update for today, apparently I'm not paying enough attention to my little sister right now haha. This one is another for you Lya =) Still so proud of all your hard work! Enjoy and let me know what you guys think. And here he comes... Forgive me if he is OOC!**

Chapter Fifteen

"I was able to speak to Billy and Harry about the hunting party." Hermione looked up from her book as Charlie patted Teddy's head and then sat in his chair.

It was the first day of spring break, two weeks after the Laurent incident. They hadn't heard anything from Kingsley yet but Hermione and Teddy now spent a lot of time over at the reservation when she wasn't with Angela.

Hermione sat her book down and sat up, "What did they say?"

He sighed and ran a hand down his face, "It took a lot of talking things out with the wolves but it was decided that in a few days we will go out and let the towns people see that maybe there aren't any wolves out there."

"It will make them feel better and maybe after a day out in the woods they will feel better."

"Maybe, we hope so. Harry will be going with us so he will be helping me clear up any tracks we may see."

"Just be careful Charlie, she is out there somewhere and with her thinking that I am your daughter then she may try to come after you as well."

"They wolves will be around even if we won't see them. Don't worry Hermione nothing will happen."

She sighed and leaned back into the couch but immediately jumped up as a familiar pop echoed in the house. Hermione handed Teddy to Charlie and pulled her wand out. She held a finger to her lips and quietly walked to the back door and stood in shock for a moment when she saw who was out there.

She smiled and walked outside to greet Kingsley and their guest. "Kingsley though I am glad you got my letter, I was expecting a response before you showed up so we could prepare a room." She looked towards their new guest with a large smile. "George." She walked towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hello Hermione, when Kingsley came to me and told me that you may need some assistance out here I couldn't refuse."

"What about your shop?" She asked as she stepped back.

"Ron will pop in every now and again and make sure things are running smoothly, I just needed to get away for a while.'

Hermione nodded and motioned for them to come inside. "I understand. I was going to charm my closet into a larger room and transfigure a few items that you would need in there."

Kingsley smiled and pulled out his wand, "I'll do it while you introduce George to Charlie."

Hermione nodded and as she and George walked into the living room, where a tense Charlie was sitting. Kingsley headed to Hermione's room to perform the spell.

"Where's Kingsley?" Charlie asked as he looked at George and this his missing ear.

"He went upstairs to make some room for our house guest. Charlie this is a good friend of mine, George. George this is Charlie Swan who was nice enough to let me and Teddy stay here while Bellatrix is loose."

George held out his hand and Charlie shook it firmly, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan and thank you for taking care of 'Mione here. We know that she can take care of herself but she is family."

Charlie smiled and stepped back so Teddy could be soon, "She is a very special person and I was honored that Kingsley asked me to house her. She has been great to have around and there have been fewer secrets recently, now that she is here."

George smiled and looked towards Teddy, "Wow he has gotten big since the last time I saw him."

Hermione smiled and picked Teddy up, walking him over to George, "It has been almost a year and a half since you last saw him. Of course he is going to be bigger and he is so very smart."

George ruffled Teddy's hair, "Well of course he is smart his mum is Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed and looked towards the doorway where Kingsley was smiling. "The closet in Hermione's room is now another bedroom. I should be going now, but please owl me if anything happens."

George nodded," Of course we will let you know, but nothing will happen to Hermione on my watch."

Hermione smiled at George and then gave Kingsley a quick hug goodbye. "Thank you Kingsley."

He smiled down at her, "I'd say that I would hope to hear from you soon, but I truly do not wish for that. That means something would have happened. So stay safe Hermione. Goodbye Charlie. Teddy. And thank you again George, have a nice night."

With a pop Kingsley was gone again, so Hermione looked towards George with a smile but his frown made the smile fall.

"So what's this I hear about you befriending vampires?"

Hermione sat Teddy onto the ground and sighed, "Well it all started in Volterra when I heard that there would be vampires in the town in would be staying in, naturally I became curious when I learned of their diet."

Hermione continued talking about when she had moved here and how she had gotten close to the Cullens and then what had happened in the field with James.

When she was done they all sat silently for a moment, the only sound was Teddy playing with his toys. George cleared his throat, "So you fell in love with this Edward Cullen and then he left?"

Hermione sat up straighter and Charlie seemed to get uncomfortable. "Why are you asking that question out of everything you were just told George?"

He smiled, "It was written all over your face as you described the family. The way you looked when you spoke of him was nothing I've ever seen before. And if I know you, and I do, when you see him again you are going to give him a piece of your mind for leaving you then probably admit everything."

"Of course I am going to do that! He shouldn't have left like that, especially while I was trying to tell him the truth about myself. If he would have just listened to me then no one would have left and they would know that Victoria was here. This could have been handled sooner and people wouldn't have died."

George nodded and Charlie spoke up, "Maybe you needed the distance." Hermione looked towards him and tilted her head a bit in confusion. "What I mean is, would you be so ready to tell him you loved him if he was still here?"

"When it came to me I would have told him eventually, after he found out about me being a witch."

"But you were scared." Charlie said.

"Of course I was scared, it's not every day I fall in love with someone, especially a vampire. But now I know what I feel. And when I see him again first I will sit his family down and tell them about myself and then Edward and I will be having a long talk." Hermione glanced at the clock and saw it was now just after nine o'clock at night. "We will be going to see the pack soon to tell them that you are here now George, but for now I need to put Teddy down for bed."

"I'll stay up for a while Hermione, you can show me my new room later."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." George and Charlie said at the same time as she picked up Teddy and walked upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I will admit that that I honestly had no reason to not update besides the last three chapters kicking my butt. And after much deliberation, I have decided that the last two will unfortunately be following the books as well. Just thought I would give y'all a heads up. So if you continue to read then you know that they will be mostly following the books like Afterlight and Umbra. But the last story will not be like the book exactly. Because a nice Bellatrix showdown will happen, hopefully haha. So don't hate me, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review for me!**

Chapter Sixteen

It was two days before Hermione could take George to the reservation to meet the wolves and it was also the day that the Charlie and Harry would be going into the woods with the hunting party.

"Sam?" Hermione yelled as she, Teddy, and George climbed out of her truck.

"B-Hermione!" Hermione smiled as Quill ran towards her.

"You finally changed." She said with a smile.

"Sunday night! Sam told me all about you! So you really faced down a troll when you were twelve years old?"

Hermione laughed, "Technically I hid under the sinks. Ron and Harry were the ones that knocked it unconscious."

Sam and the rest of the pack came out the house and tensed when they saw George standing next to Hermione.

"Sam, this is my friend George, he came from England to help with the Victoria problem."

"It's nice to meet you George, I'm Sam. This is Jared, Paul, Quill, Jacob and Embry. My fiancée Emily is inside right now making lunch. We were just about to go and meet Charlie and Harry at Billy's place."

"It's nice to meet all of you as well."

"We need to go ahead and leave; the hunting party will be heading towards Billy's soon. We will be back in a few hours and we can all sit down and talk some more." Sam said as the pack ran towards the woods. In a moment all of the wolves were gone and howling could be heard.

Teddy perked up and tried to climb down Hermione's arms and howl back, "Teddy, you can't go with them. They should be back soon though."

Teddy continued to try and climb down so Hermione sighed and walked into the house. "Emily?"

"Hermione, Teddy you're back!" Emily said with a small as she came from around the counter. She looked to George and held out her hand, "Hello I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée."

"It's nice to meet you Emily; I'm George Weasley, the better looking Weasley of the bunch."

Hermione laughed and sat Teddy down on the floor. "Do you need any help Emily?"

"Oh sure! If you would finish putting the muffins into the ovens I would appreciate it. There isn't much left to do."

"George would you keep an eye on Teddy while I help out in here?"

"Sure 'Mione!"

The kitchen was filled with smiles and laughs as they finished cooking for the pack.

Hermione had left to call and check on Billy when George walked back into the kitchen with Teddy in his arms. "Hey Emily when 'Mione comes back into the kitchen will you let her know I went to the loo and that is why Teddy is in here."

Emily smiled, "Sure I will."

Emily continued putting the hot muffins into a basket when one fell onto the floor. She looked at Teddy over the counter and then bent down to pick up the muffin. When she stood straight back up she threw the muffin into the trash can and then looked over to where Teddy had been sitting, only to see an empty seat.

"Teddy?" Emily asked as she walked around the counter. She felt her heart stop as she saw the open door and his toy wolf on the porch. "Hermione! George!"

Almost instantly Hermione was standing next to Emily and George was soon to follow. "What's wrong Emily?"

"I bent down to pick up a fallen muffin and when I stood back up Teddy was gone! I think he wandered off outside!"

Hermione froze only for a moment before she pulled her wand form her sleeve. She quickly transformed into the lioness, which had Emily jumping back. Hermione lifted her nose into the air and quickly found Teddy's scent. Without a thought Hermione took off after the sent.

She felt as if she had been running for hours when it had only been a few minutes. When she had caught up with Teddy she felt her heart stutter as he stood at the edge of a cliff.

She quickly transformed back and held out a shaky hand. "Teddy, you need to step away from the cliff."

Teddy turned around and smiled, "Mummy!"

"Yes, mummy is here so you need to walk to me." Hermione began to walk forward slowly, so she didn't startle him.

"Wolf!" He said loudly.

She understood now, when he heard the wolves he had wanted to play and run with them. "I know you want to play with the wolves but you can't right now. There is a bad woman out there who wants to hurt mummy. So we need to get back to Sam's house."

Teddy turned back towards the cliff and Hermione began to walk towards him faster. "Teddy you must come to mummy now!"

"But wolf!" He whined.

"They aren't down there Teddy, now come to me."

He began to walk towards her when he tripped over his shoe laces and rolled towards the very edge and then went over.

"Teddy!" Hermione screamed. She ran to the edge and jumped off quickly catching up to Teddy. She held onto him tightly as they crashed into the water. As soon as they came up for air Hermione placed a bubble head charm on their faces just as they went under the water again. She was too unfocused to apparate them out of the water.

Just as they came up again Hermione saw Cato swoop down and grabbed Hermione's jacket with his teeth and then flew back into the air, depositing them on the beach.

She canceled the bubble head charm and held Teddy closely. "Thank you Cato," She said quietly. Cato lay next to them and placed a skeletal wing around them.

"Hermione! Teddy!" A voice yelled. "Wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the familiar red hair above her. "George?"

"Oh thank Merlin! What happened here Hermione? Why is there a thestral here that seems to be glaring at me?"

"This is Cato, and Teddy fell off of the cliff so I went over to save him. Cato pulled us from the water and we must have passed out once we made it onto the beach."

"I'm glad you are both okay, but most of the pack is back at Emily's house. I think something bad happened to someone named Harry."

Hermione sat up quickly, adjusting a still slumbering Teddy, "Harry? Is he okay?"

"Hermione, I heard them say that Harry Clearwater is dead."

 **I'm taking suggestions for things you may want to happen in the last two stories, certain imprints or certain people you do want to see before the end. Maybe to participate in the battle with Bellatrix, or to possible help me write that part when the time comes haha. I'm no good at writing battle scenes. Just PM me or leave a little comment in the review section. AND also, the wedding... I have thought long and hard over the wedding and as much as I would like to do it in the beginning and have a small ceremony for her small Forks family, I would feel bad about Harry, Ron and the others not being there so once again, i ask for your opinions and what you may want to see happening. Because I do see a mini Hermione and Edward running around...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I have another chapter for ya! Yesterday was my baby sisters first birthday and today we had hers and my fifteen year old sisters birthday parties so I decided that even though my computer seems to hate me, I'd wait as long as it takes to get a chapter out to y'all tonight! And I was able to embrace my inner nerd a few days ago and bought a Gryffindor t-shirt (my fifteen year old sister got a Slytherin one...), a chocolate frog, and some butterbeer lol. Also a TMNT shirt but the Harry Potter shirt is so much better.**

 **Anywho... I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! And i know its small but I seem to have a really hard time writing really long chapters. Please review and let me know what y'all think! As long as you put whatever you want to say nicely =) And if you have any questions or anything you're free to PM me! Hvae a nice night guys!**

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione, Teddy and George stayed at Sam and Emily's house for the remainder of the day to help cook some food for the Clearwater's and every now and again Emily would blurt out an apology to Hermione for Teddy wandering off. Jacob and Sam where with Billy, Charlie and the Clearwater's starting to plan the funeral while the rest of the pack sat quietly in the front room.

Hermione looked down as Teddy pulled her sleeve and yawned, "Emily, I think I should take Teddy home to get some rest."

Emily grimaced and wiped a tear away from her face, "Of course! You guys have had a stressful day. You both should go home and get some rest."

"Thank you Emily, bye boys we'll see you later." Hermione walked to the truck and placed Teddy in his seat as George said goodbye to everyone.

The drive home was quiet, only the sound of breathing filled the truck. Once they arrived home they froze at the site of a Mercedes in the driveway.

"That looks like Carlisle's car." Hermione said breathlessly.

"I thought they were gone." George says.

"They were. Grab Teddy, I'm going inside." Hermione jumped out of the cab and ran inside the house. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

Hermione spun around in the front room and saw Alice Cullen staring at her with shock written across her face.

"What are you doing here Alice? You all left."

"I... I saw you and Teddy jump off the cliff. I saw you die."

"Her-Bella?" A voice echoed through the house.

"In the front room George, Alice Cullen is here." George walked into the front room with Teddy asleep on his side.

Alice seemed to breathe out a sigh as she saw the breathing child. She took a look at George ad then back at Hermione. "You're new boyfriend?"

Hermione and George looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "As much as I love our 'Mione here, I don't think I could care for her any more than as a sister."

"I mean his brother and I tried to date for about a second. But that was just wrong! They are all brothers to me."

"So, then you still care for my brother?" Alice asked, looking a little hopeful.

"Of course she still cares for your oaf of a brother!"

"But he left George, and there is too much going on right now to try to see him again." She turned to Alice and smiled, "I'm sorry that you had a vision of that incident. Teddy ran off while Emily and I were cooking and found the edge of the cliff. He tripped and fell so I jumped after him."

Alice stiffened when Hermione mentioned the visions, "Don't worry, we're not as normal as we appear." George said with a smile.

"The vision went black after you had both fallen into the water, I had assumed you both were dead."

"Well we're not." Hermione shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "Is he okay?"

Alice shrugged, "He doesn't call us much, maybe three times since we left."

The telephone ringing made Teddy awake and George handed him to Hermione. "Don't worry, I'll answer the phone. Charlie showed me how!"

With a smile he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Alice tilted her head to the side and looked at Hermione, "He doesn't know how to use the phone?"

Hermione smiled, "It's something that I will have to explain another time."

"'Mione, that was someone asking for Charlie. I told him that he was out right now."

"Okay." Hermione said but paused as she saw Alice's far off face. "Alice?"

"Oh no," Alice whispered as she focused back.

"What is it Alice?"

Alice turned to face George, "The man on the phone, did he give you his name?"

"No, he just asked for Charlie and I told him that he was planning the funeral."

"Oh no," Alice repeated.

"Alice! What is going on?" Hermione was beginning to worry.

"It's Edward, he thinks you're dead. He is going to the Volturi to ask for death as well."

Hermione sat still for a moment before she jumped up with a scowl on her face, "Stupid vampire!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here is the next chapter my lovelies! It was originally split into two, but since some people have requested longer chapters i decided to combine them. I'm sorry if they aren't all that great, but please let me know what you guys think! (just say it nicely lol) And if anyone has any good stories that they want to suggest to read please do! I've really gotten into OC stories lately and i cant seem to read enough haha.**

 **I want to say a special thank you to stephen dante strange! You've been an awesome help these past couple of weeks, helping me figure some stuff out for the story! So this chapter is for you my friend!**

 **Enjoy guys! And also a small A/N at the bottom...**

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione strapped her wand to her arm and pulled her beaded bag around her shoulder. She then got a bag of Teddy's things together and then ran downstairs.

"George, apparate to Sam's house and tell them that I am needed in Volterra. You and Teddy will stay there until Charlie is done at the Clearwater's. You will tell him and the wolves what is happening."

"How do you plan on getting to Volterra Hermione?"

She looked at Alice's confused face, Cato will take us. He's the fastest way I can think of. It would be day time there, too many people and also too far to apparate. Cato is fully healed; I will ask him if he can take us."

"Who is Cato?" Alice asked.

"It is easier to show you." She kissed Teddy's head and then handed him to George. "Please take care of him, Victoria is still out there."

"Victoria?" Alice just seemed to become more confused the longer she stood with them.

"Yes, Victoria has been in the area intent on killing 'Mione." George said while grabbing the bag from Hermione.

"We will have to discuss this later."

Hermione nodded and grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her outside. Hermione waited until George and Teddy had apparated away for her to turn towards the forest.

"Do we have to find your friend Cato?"

"Don't worry; he seems to know when I need him so I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Just as she was done speaking, Cato walked out of the trees straight to Hermione. As soon as Alice saw him she gasped and backed up. "What is that?" She asked quietly.

"That is Cato; he is a special kind of animal."

"He's skeletal!"

"Cato is a thestral, and he's very intelligent being and if you insult him he may not let you ride him."

"Ride him?" She squeaked.

"Of course."

"Won't everyone be able to see him?"

Hermione paused for a moment, "Only people who have seen death can see him."

Alice froze and looked at Hermione, "Seen death?"

Hermione nodded and climbed on top of Cato. "Yes, now get on so we can save your fool of a brother."

"You told you friend about us." Alice said as she climbed onto Cato.

"No I did not tell him about your family. He knew about vampires before he came to Forks, from past experiences."

Alice seemed to accept that answer and stayed quiet as Cato took off into the air. Hermione silently put a cloaking spell on them so that no one would see them while they were flying.

They flew for hours, never speaking, Alice kept looking into Edward's future and Hermione was hoping that they would make it on time.

Once arriving in Volterra, they saw the streets were crowded and so Hermione had Cato land in an abandoned alley.

She dropped the spell she had on them and then turned to face Alice, "I'm running ahead to find him. You follow me but make sure Edward can't hear you. We don't need him rushing into this; even I won't be able to save him then."

Alice looked like she was about to question Hermione on her statement when she turned and ran.

Hermione ran through many streets but she knew where Edward was going to be. He wanted to die, so he would stay near an entrance to the Volturi where they could grab him quickly. So she knew exactly where she needed to run.

The large clock tower came into view and she ran as fast as she could once she saw the outline of Edward. He was taking slow steps towards the archway and that was when Hermione gathered up any energy she could and ran faster than before. In a few minutes she was standing in front of Edward and pushing him back into the building.

"You stupid vampire! What do you think you are doing! Trying to get yourself killed? Seriously!"

Edwards's eyes popped open and he stared at Hermione in shock. Bella?"

"Well , well, well what do we have here?" Edward spun around to see Felix and Demetri smirking at them.

"This is happening faster then I wanted it to." Hermione whispered. Edward looked at her curiously then looked back at the vampires.

Alice chose that moment to show up beside Hermione and Edward. "We don't need to fight."

"You're right, but Aro wishes to see his new guests."

Alice and Edward moved to stand in front of Hermione and she rolled her eyes.

"Bella will not be going anywhere."

"'Bella' has a say in her own life and she is fine with going with them." Hermione said with a growl. Felix and Demetri looked at Bella with matching smirks.

"You don't know who is down there." Alice whispered to her.

"Actually I do." Hermione said while stepping away from them. "Felix, Demetri, take me to Aro, Marcus and Caius."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They all walked to the throne room in silence with only the occasional glance from Alice and Edward towards Hermione. Arriving at the door Felix and Demetri paused and then opened the doors so they could walk through.

"Ah, Edward you are back, and with guests." Aro said while standing from his chair. He glanced curiously at Hermione before inhaling and then a smile crossed his face.

Edward tensed and moved closer to Hermione. "What is it?" Alice asked.

"Aro seems to think that Bella is familiar to him."

Hermione winced and stepped away from Alice and Edward. "Hello Aro, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Caius, it's great to see you all again."

Alice and Edward froze and then looked at Hermione in shock. "Bella? What are you talking about?"

Hermione stepped further away, closer to Aro and pulled out her wand. "I didn't want you to find out this way but Edward tried to kill himself. I won't explain everything now, but my name is not Isabella Swan."

They take a few steps backwards; they both seemed to not know what to think. "I didn't see this coming." Alice whispered. "But that man, George, he kept calling you 'Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No matter how many times I told them that I detested nicknames they still managed to get that one to stick. My name is Hermione Granger; I am a witch and was put into Forks for mine and Teddy's protection."

They both stood frozen, Edward's eyes kept moving from Aro and then back to Hermione. "There is a deranged witch after me and so they had to put me somewhere safe. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, I truly am, but I couldn't have it getting out that I was in Forks."

"How would people have found out?"

Aro stepped forward and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder which caused Edward and Alice to tense further. "She is one of the most famous people in her world and if it got out that she was in Forks then word would spread fast."

"You're that famous?" Alice asked.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and Aro laughed, "One of the few most famous witches and wizards of this time."

"We may talk about it later, Aro even though I would love to stay and chat we have a situation in Forks and a friend of mine is with Teddy and the shifters."

"What has happened?"

"There is a vampire running around who wishes to avenge her mate who tried to kill me last year. She has been killing campers in the area. I will take care of her; I have already taken care of one vampire who tried to have me killed. But I have had a friend around."

"This George man that was spoken of?"

"No, I have had Cato."

"Who is Cato?" Caius spoke for the first time.

"Cato is the thestral that I healed and he has stuck with me since. Unfortunately the shifters can see him now once they saw the death of Laurent."

"Laurent?" Edward asked.

"He attacked me and I had no choice but to kill him."

"But how could that have caused them to see Cato?" He asked.

"Because to see a thestral you must have seen death," Alice whispered, staring at Hermione wide-eyed. "But you were seeing Cato before Laurent and you were unconscious when James was killed, so how?"

Hermione looked down at her feet and sighed, "I will explain everything when we meet up with everyone else. Aro, Edward, as foolish as his actions were, has broken no laws forgive me for leaving so soon but we must get back to Forks."

Aro nodded, "I'm sure your coven must be worried; our private plane can take you home. And we are so happy to see you again Hermione, unfortunately Jane and Alec are away at the moment but I will tell them that you stopped by. Next time we see you we must find some time to talk." Aro hugged her and then she gave Caius and Marcus a hug goodbye.

She looked to the upset faces of Edward and Alice and sighed, this was going to be a long flight.

 **Okay, I've been trying to make some decisions for the last two books and so i am going to ask a few things early...**

 **1) Would you guy like me to keep Bree alive and maybe have Hermione take her in or something?**

 **2) Hermione &Edward marriage/baby before or after Bellatrix**

 **3) if you guys have some specific pairings you may want then let me know! A few people have mentioned that they don't want Harry with Ginny in the end. And who else in the pack you guys may want to imprint, and if so then who could they maybe imprint on.**

 **Thanks so much guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry it took me awhile to post it! I've tried to write this chapter a few ways but it wasn't working. So this is how it ended up haha. There will be one more chapter after this that will hopefully be out within the next week along with the first chapter of the next story, Earthshine. And I'm taking every pairing you guys are sending into recommendation. i don't know exactly who will be with who yet but we're getting there =) and it seems mostly everyone wanting Hermione and Edward to have a small wedding and a baby before the whole Bellatrix showdown. Thank you for all the comments guys! It means so much to me to get that email saying there is another review! Please let me know what you think about this chapter, just remember to be nice about it! I hope y'all like it!**

 **And thanks again Stephen for all your help! You're a life saver!**

Chapter Nineteen

Hermione stood in front of all the Cullens with her glamours on. They had met up at the airport after an awkward flight and were now at the Cullen home in Forks. Alice and Edward hadn't told of the reason for the meeting, they were all waiting for Hermione to begin.

"I want to start by apologizing to you all, I have been lying to all of you since I moved here. Actually been lying to the whole town and, until a few weeks ago, only Charlie knew who I really am. But now the shifters on the reservation know after Laurent believed he could kill me."

"Are you alright? What happened?" Esme said while jumping up.

"I'm fine Esme, just got a little dirty. I showed Laurent that I am not someone to be messed with."

"How? You're human," Emmett said confusedly.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand and after a deep breath, removed the glamours on her and then her ring.

"What are you?" Esme asked quietly.

"I am a witch."

When she looked at the Cullens they were all shocked and couldn't keep their eyes off of some of her scars and this time she was wearing a long sleeved shirt. "There are more of them, scars I mean."

"Dude!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. "She's British!"

Hermione smiled, "The shifters had the same reaction."

"How did you find out about the shifters? That's not a secret they freely share." Carlisle said as he studied her.

"I knew about them, and about you, before I was moved here. My name is Hermione Granger and I was brought here for protection. Witness protection I guess you could say."

"Why would you need to be put in witness protection?" Esme asked kindly, seemingly not fazed by Hermione's change.

Hermione ran a hand down her faced and pulled up her sleeves which showed the scar, all seven vampires gasped when they saw the word carved onto her arm. "I have heard about what the transition is like. Where I went to school we had a vampire come and speak to us once in my sixth year. He spoke of the burning, the excruciating pain and I got to experience it when James but me. But it was nothing like when Bellatrix caught us."

The vampires tensed, knowing that something bad happened. "I guess I should start at the beginning instead of at the end. In 1980 my best friend Harry Potter was born, and on October 31, 1981 his parents were murdered."She told of how Harry grew up and then explained all of their years at Hogwarts. The vampires sat, listening with rapt attention to every part, not interrupting once.

"While we were on the run looking for Horcuxes we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor." Hermione paused and took a deep breath. "Once Bellatrix saw that we had the sword she was mad. While the boys were taken to the dungeon she decided to have some fun with me. I'm not really sure how long she tortured me. Could have been minutes, could have been hours. She liked the Cruciatus Curse, and even made had a dagger that was cursed." She held up her arm and showed them the word _MUDBLOOD_ written on her arm.

"Most people go insane under the curse, which is the torture curse. Your body feels like every nerve, every cell is being electrocuted and set on fire simultaneously. I believe that being under the curse is worse than the pain from being bitten. I actually have a friend whose parents both went insane while under it from Bellatrix. But somehow my mind remained intact and Harry and Ron rescued me and we got out of there but we lost Dobby. You had asked whose death I had seen to be able to see the thestral; well I have seen a lot of death in my life. After the final battle, Bellatrix was able to escape. She went to Australia and murdered my parents and left a note saying that she would be after me. Harry, Kingsley and Ron took me and Teddy to Volterra after my parents' bodies were found. And a few months later I was sent here, to Forks. If word got out that I was here then Bellatrix would find out and Teddy could be put into danger."

The Cullens sat quietly for a moment and Hermione sighed, then lowered her occlumency shields and allowed Edward to read her mind. He sat up straight and then looked into her eyes.

"I see," He whispered.

"What do you see?" Carlisle asked while putting a hand on Edwards shoulder. But Edward didn't take his eyes off of Hermione.

"Bella, I mean Hermione, allowed me to view her thoughts. Everything she said is the truth, I could see everything."

"There is one more thing I should let you all know. If you see a lioness running around, please do not try to eat her."

"Why?" Alice asked curiously.

Hermione saw Edward smile a bit as she raised her wand and a moment later a lioness stood in place of Hermione.

"No way!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up.

Hermione transformed back and put her wand away. "Every full moon Teddy and I will be in the woods so he can run and play."

"Why the full moon? He can't be a werewolf can he? Are you a shifter as well as being a witch?" Carlisle asked.

"Teddy's father was a werewolf and even though Teddy didn't inherit the gene he still gets a little hyper on the full moon. His mother was a metamorphmagus and Teddy may be able to transform into a wolf as he pleases when he is older, but for now he can only really change his hair and eyes. And no, I am not a shifter. That was what we call an animagus. Not every witch or wizard can accomplish it. It takes a lot of hard work and concentration. There are, I believe, eight registered animagi in the world."

Carlisle looked curious at Hermione's statement and she just smiled. "I'll let you guys talk about this. If you don't want anything to do with me and Teddy after this then I understand." Hermione then turned around.

"Wait!" She spun back around to see Rosalie walking towards her. Hermione froze as Rosalie ran a cold hand down her scar and flinched.

"You were tortured." Rosalie whispered, even though everyone could hear her.

Hermione could only nod, as Rosalie continued, "But you still didn't tell her anything and you were able to lie, even under the threat of death."

"They are my best friends," Hermione said simply. "Now I must leave, I'm sure Charlie is beside himself with worry and I don't like leaving Teddy for so long with Victoria out there. Please contact me soon."

Hermione reapplied the glamours and the ring and with one last look to each of the Cullens, she gave them a small smile and with a pop she was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm going to apologize for the short and possibly bad chapter. I am currently on my sisters nook because my laptop refuses to work for me. The first chapter of the next story, Earthshine, will be short because of the laptop situation but check out the first chapter later. Enjoy guys and let me know what you think!**

Chapter Twenty

A knock on the front door woke Hermione up the next morning. She glanced at the still sleeping Teddy, as George walked out of the closet, looking as if he just woken up as well.

"I'll get the door, Hermione." He said as he stumbled out of the room.

She heard talking as she stood up and put her hair into a pony tail, then she heard George call for her. She checked on Teddy one last time and then quickly walked down the stairs.

"Yes George?" She walked into the front room to see all seven Cullen standing with George.

"You don't have an ear," Emmett said with wide eyes.

George paled, "My ear is gone?!" George ran to the mirror and once he looked at his reflection he shrieked and fainted.

Hermione giggled as Emmett seemed to be freaking out. "Emmett, he knows his ear is gone. He is just messing with you."

George sat up and glared at Hermione, "'Mione, why did you have to give it away so soon?" He jumped up and smiled at the Cullens, "Lost it in the war."

Hermione shook her head and looked to the Cullens, "What are you all doing here so early?"

Edward looked to his family and stepped forward, "We discussed after you left the house yesterday and we understand why you didn't tell us anything. It isn't safe for your name to just be thrown around and we don't hold it against you. We would like to stay in Forks, if you are fine with us coming back."

Hermione raised her wand and aimed it at Edward, " _Augmenti_." A stream of water came from the tip of her wand and in an instant Edward was soaking wet.

Emmett loud laughter filled the whole house as they saw that Edward was now covered in water.

"That was very stupid of you to leave because of a little incident. All of you."

"Bel-Hermione…" Edward tried to speak.

But, Hermione cut him off and glared at him, "No, you will all sit down and listen to me. You pull someone, who you thought was a muggle, into your world and with one incident that you couldn't control, you left. What would you have done if I had reacted badly to your leaving? I am very fond of your entire family and was hurt when you left.

"You're lucky that the wolves have been around to help with Victoria or I'm sure there would be more missing campers. She is after me because of what happened to James and if you would have stayed then we could have handled it sooner.

"And you," She looked specifically at Edward. "When someone is trying to tell you something when you are leaving, you should listen. I was trying to tell you that I am a witch before you could run off, but with your twisted sense of trying to save me, you didn't listen. None of this would have ever happened if you would have listened to me. Now, I'm not going to lie and say that I am still angry with you all. Even though you left, I do understand why you did. So we just need to move past this."

All of the Cullens remained silent for a moment before Rosalie stepped forward and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Please forgive me; we truly did think it was in your best interest."

Hermione smiled and hugged her back, "It's okay Rosalie, like I said I understand that you all thought that you were helping me. But don't ever do it again." Rosalie smiled at her and gave her one more hug before walking back to Emmett. "Teddy should be waking soon."

Carlisle smiled and he and Esme both gave Hermione a hug, "I hope you, Teddy and your friend can come over to our home soon."

The Cullens all said goodbye and soon the only one left was Edward.

"I will go check on Teddy, you two can talk." George said as he turned and walked up the stairs.

"You were trying to kill yourself." Hermione said simply once she knew George was out of the room.

"I thought that you were dead." He said softly while staring at her.

"That is not an excuse. There is no reason that you should wish for your own death, even if I had passed away."

Edward grimaced and looked away, "I cannot live if you are not alive as well."

Hermione stepped towards him, "Edward, eventually I will die. It may be tomorrow and it could be in one hundred years. You cannot want to kill yourself when this happens."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, "Hermione, even with the secret coming to light it doesn't change things. I-I care for you."

"I care for you too Edward."

"No, Hermione, I truly think that I am in love with you."

"We can't do this right now Edward. You broke up with me and left. We cannot just immediately go back to normal." She stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand, "But that doesn't mean that I do not want to be with you. I-I care for you a lot, but I cannot say those words because you just got back." She gave him a hug and smiled at him. "We will be okay, I just can't say those words right now. though it doesn't mean that I don't feel it."

She heard George start coming back down the stairs with Teddy.

"I should go," Edward said softly. "But can I take you out on a date, just you and me?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I can talk to Charlie. This will be us starting over and truly getting to know one another. Okay?"

Edward smiled and placed a cold hand on her cheek. "I'll see you soon then."

In a blink he was gone and the front door was closing.

"So you and Edward will be going out this weekend, eh?" George said as he carried Teddy into the front room.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I knew you would be listening."

"You didn't tell him that you loved him."

"He just learned my secret and got back to Forks. We just need some time together."

George ruffled her hair, "Whatever you say."

Hermione took Teddy from George and kissed Teddy's forehead. She had a few more important things to worry about than confessing her love to her ex-possibly once again- boyfriend. First thing to take care of would be Victoria. She smiled down at Teddy and held him close. She knew, now that the Cullens were back that there would be more protection, for Charlie and Teddy.

Now that the Cullens were back, Victoria could be taken care of faster, and then they would only have to worry about Bellatrix.


End file.
